


晨间咖啡

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 复健文笔，车速很慢，写得很短。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	晨间咖啡

晨间咖啡

本期歌曲：coffee - Miguel

最初灵感速写：

因咖啡香味清醒  
看见她晨跑归来 慢慢脱去汗湿的运动衫  
侧过身子走进浴室 背肌与腹肌在阳光下发亮  
不免动情 慢慢喝着温度正好的咖啡等她出来  
一夜欢愉的片段记忆涌上脑海

欲望浓烈 未能满足  
缠着出浴后的中尉翻云覆雨

午后就要别离  
本该习惯聚少离多 却仍觉心伤难抑

她温柔地吻下来  
咖啡的醇香漫溢

突然觉得  
也许她一直都知道  
在许多两地分隔的夜里  
自己被没顶的思念侵蚀  
只能煮上一壶浓咖啡  
在熟悉的香气中幻想她在身边

所以每次两人重聚  
中尉都会带回一点任务当地产的咖啡  
为她准备一杯晨间饮品

没有什么咖啡能比法芮尔亲手煮的更好喝  
昨夜的欢愉 今晨的温存 午后的别离  
尽数交织于味蕾之中

她咽下那些带着丝甜的苦涩  
动情地回吻着  
惟愿刹那永恒

我爱你

#  
与往日硝烟弥漫炮火连天的唤醒方式不同，今天将安吉拉从梦乡中带出来的是玄关大门全自动落锁的“咔哒”声。她轻轻咕哝着，缓慢意识到自己正躺在卧房软绵绵的大床上，而不是什么坚硬冰凉的石板或者干冷的草堆。于是一瞬紧绷的身体也忽然放松，蜷缩进被窝里。

然而清醒过来的嗅觉却闻到了异常香醇的咖啡味道，似乎是没喝过的新品种。她吸吸鼻子，感叹法芮尔又在遥远的战区发现了好东西。

唔……法芮尔……法芮尔昨天回来了呢。

思绪乱窜赶跑了睡意，酥麻酸楚的不适感很快席卷全身，向主人抗议昨夜的孟浪与激情。安吉拉皱着眉头缓缓坐起来，拉扯被子罩住自己赤裸的身子，张嘴打了个大哈欠。

晨跑归来的法芮尔赤脚踏进铺着木地板的房间，正好看见医生毫无形象的一幕。她打开衣柜拿出换洗衣物，笑着说:“安吉拉，不想睡的话就把咖啡喝了吧，温度应该刚刚好。我先去泡个澡。”

“唔……”安吉拉有些虚弱地应了一声，再次感叹岁月不饶人，最近几年熬夜的副作用变得越来越难以承受。

她探过身子去取床头柜的马克杯，温暖的触感多少缓解了一点疲累感。纯白的杯壁上印着一对浅黄的翅膀，她总会不自觉地用手指去抚摸。咖啡仍冒着些许热气，吞咽入喉，香醇绵延，非常好喝。她轻呼一口气，觉得浑身都放松了许多。

于是她抬起头，想即刻与心上人分享这一喜悦，却看见法芮尔正背着她将贴身的T恤脱掉，准备扔进浴室外的洗衣篮。中尉结实的背脊上遍布大大小小的伤痕，仿佛要将那对展翅高飞的羽翼纹身撕裂。但安吉拉知道，这只雄鹰永不坠落，只是那些伤疤之上仍有一些突兀崭新的指尖划痕，大概是自己昨夜情动至极时无意留下的。

激烈而快慰的画面不断从眼前闪过，将她所有想说出口的话掐死在喉咙里。安吉拉不得不低下头，蜻蜓点水一般啜着咖啡，掩饰自己燥热发红的面庞。

法芮尔对这些一无所知，她很快走进浴室关上了门。不多时，安吉拉听见浴室淅沥沥的水声停了下来，这才想起法芮尔应该要在浴缸泡澡。

对了，昨晚两人直接做到睡着，并没有擦洗身体。意识到这一点，安吉拉不由得感觉自己全身都黏腻起来。她把咖啡放到一旁，用力拍了拍自己的脸颊醒醒神，之后跳下床，从衣柜里拿出浴巾随意裹住身体，火急火燎地冲进浴室。

中尉似乎没有太过惊讶，只是怔了怔便自觉让开一点位置，方便安吉拉进来一起泡澡。由于法芮尔面上一派平和，安吉拉也默默暗示自己不必多想，抬手扯开浴巾。

但在法芮尔眼里，安吉拉白皙的肌肤上全是她种下的草莓，乳尖甚至还有咬痕。如此明目张胆的标记让清醒的中尉蓦地生出一阵无地自容的羞耻感，她别扭地低下头，开始埋怨为什么没有买一个更大的浴缸能让她整个人沉下去。

有一说一，安吉拉刚扯开浴巾时自己也吓了一跳，之前盖着被子还没察觉，原来两人都热衷于在对方身上留下痕迹……不过，罪魁祸首居然比她还不好意思，这就让她觉得很有意思了。

安吉拉轻咳一声，压下自己想发笑的冲动，慢条斯理地跨进浴缸，随后舒服地往法芮尔身上一靠。中尉在医生跟前向来藏不住心思，她的肢体僵硬，两只手也不知道往哪放，只好虚虚地架在浴缸边缘。

安吉拉佯装淡定，捏着法芮尔的手腕移到自己胸前，“法芮尔的手可以放在这里啊。”

虽然说是“放在”这里，但安吉拉却在引导她“揉捏”这里。热水不停搅和，把原本的柔嫩触感变得愈发温软，法芮尔深吸了几口气，完全不敢动。

她硬了。

若是气氛继续暧昧下去，半软的肉柱很快会完全勃起，但法芮尔并不想在浴缸里胡作非为。她定下心神，双手转而搂住安吉拉的腰肢，声音低哑，“我们……先洗完澡吧……”

“噢？那你的手不松开……”安吉拉侧过头看她，眉毛轻挑，“是要帮我洗吗？”

法芮尔一愣，下意识想松手，却发觉自己仍在贪恋这种赤裸拥抱的温度。她艰难地咽了口唾沫，低头伏在安吉拉的肩上，闷闷道：“……也不是不可以。”

怀里的姑娘被逗乐了，朗声笑起来，本来即将原地升腾的烈焰猛地弱化成柔和的火苗，缓缓将两人裹进缠绵的情意之中。法芮尔规规矩矩地给安吉拉擦拭身体，抚摸的地方比平时在床上触碰的更多，也更细致。医生乖巧地像个小宝宝任她处置，只是会偶尔蹭过去向中尉索吻。

两人一边亲昵一边洗澡，像幼稚鬼一样玩闹，简简单单的清洁身体愣是耗了两个小时。最后晕晕乎乎走出浴室，法芮尔还恋恋不舍地拿着浴巾帮安吉拉擦身子，借助身高优势这里摸摸那里搓搓。安吉拉被大浴巾罩着，什么也看不见，脑袋迷糊糊到处乱拱。

她好不容易逮着空子钻出来透了气，朝法芮尔露出一个傻乎乎的笑。奶金色的长发在一片白绒中铺开来，像一朵招摇的向日葵，迷了法芮尔的眼。

孩子气的安吉拉也这么可爱啊……中尉再也按捺不住，揪住浴巾两端将医生拉向自己，热烈地用亲吻留住那个笑容。

那是带有欲念的，想跟她翻云覆雨的吻。

毫无防备的安吉拉很快招架不住，慢慢后退到床边的墙壁上，彻底被法芮尔锢在双臂之间。松垮的浴巾掉落在地，两人再次赤裸相见。安吉拉只觉中尉温热的手掌不停在自己身上游走，似乎比烈焰灼烧还要滚烫。她下身轻颤，明明刚刚才擦干水滴却又漫起潮意，不禁羞涩地收拢了双腿。

法芮尔的右手正来回勾勒她腰腹的轮廓，很快察觉到这一动作，于是指尖贴着她的肚脐一路向下，打断了她的遮掩计划。黏腻的滑液使得法芮尔顺利推进了一小节，安吉拉轻声嘤咛着，抓住中尉的手腕想要推开。

“抱歉，刚才这里没洗干净，还在出水……”法芮尔低头舔了舔她发红的耳廓。

“笨蛋……这么多水你用手指堵不住啊……”又硬又热的东西还蹭着自己大腿呢……

“没事，再让我摸摸吧……”她以吻封缄，不再听安吉拉的微小抗议。

有时候，比起那根凶猛的家伙，安吉拉反倒更害怕法芮尔的手。中尉太熟悉她的敏感带了，只要一点点持续刺激就能把她弄得丢盔弃甲，双腿发软，站都站不住，而中尉却能淡定自若，这太不公平了。

她也想看到法芮尔因为太过舒爽而难以自拔的表情。

再一次听见自己发出羞人的呻吟后，安吉拉无法妥协了，涨潮的速度即将脱离她的掌控，但她不想就这样一个人攀顶。既然奈何不了这只作乱的手，那只好去欺负法芮尔的软肋了。

她突然伸手握住了中尉勃发的肉柱，小家伙在她掌心里一颤一颤，显然是等候多时迫不及待的模样。法芮尔不得已停下抚弄的动作，顺从地跟随安吉拉的引领，挺腰将肉棒插入湿透的小穴。

虽说表面上是安吉拉快到极限，但法芮尔又何尝不是在悬崖边缘。兴奋度过高的甬道不停收缩。将她的肉柱越缠越紧，两人紧贴的身体传来的触感也不断燃烧着她的理智，感觉自己可能无需几次抽插就会射出来。她暗道自己不争气，正想着默背几段士兵守则转移注意，安吉拉却先她一步推拒起来。

爱人的意愿代表一切，法芮尔以为哪里弄疼她了，连忙停下动作。

“想和……法芮尔在床上……”她微微侧头望着法芮尔，湛蓝的眼眸中情潮涌动，像一只奶猫在眼巴巴等待温柔的爱抚，撩人地撒娇求欢。

我们去床上……好不好嘛？

那有什么好不好的，当然好嘛！我们还可以在床上大战几百……

不对……我不行了。

法芮尔抱着骑在她身上的安吉拉射出最后一点存货时，脑子里的确是“我一滴都没有了。”医生也精疲力尽地倚在她的胸膛上喘气。虽然肉棒还插在小穴里没有软，但两人都知道这已经是极限了。

法芮尔轻抚医生的金发，无奈道：“这次我们好像又做得太猛了……”

安吉拉许久没回话，一直贴在法芮尔的胸膛上听她的心跳，似乎是等到自己的心也安定下来之后，才没头没脑说了一句：“你下午就要走了。”

“啊……对……又是三个月吧。你呢？”

“明天走。为了见你已经拖了两天了……”

法芮尔亲了亲她的发，“救人再急迫，也要好好保重自己。”

安吉拉点点头，发梢在中尉颈间晃动，挠得她有点痒。

一时间两人无言，医生慢慢睁开眼睛，在法芮尔的胸上画圈圈。

“不要被别的小妖精勾走了魂。”这是第一道圈。

“嗯。”

“记得想我，穿着衣服的我要想，不穿衣服的我也要想。”这是第二道圈。

“嗯。”

“不要再受……”第三道圈画到一半，欲言又止，最后她改了，

“不要死。”

似乎有凉凉的东西滚进自己的颈窝，法芮尔一愣，只能用力抱紧她。

“好，我会带新的咖啡回来给你喝。”

别离之前是道不完的珍重再见，她们在絮絮叨叨的琐碎中进入梦乡。

伸展到床边的双手十指紧扣，就像旁边那只盛着咖啡的白色马克杯。

end

很长的后记  
#  
晨间咖啡的梗很早就想写了，那会儿还是去年此时，该死的麦可楚夹带私货吧。  
说什么天使只喝源氏煮的咖啡……  
老子当时一听就说放屁，我要写文反击，正好也有一首小黄鸽可以烘托气氛。  
#  
没想到一年过去，麦可楚终于不干了，而守望因为骚操作也凉得差不多了。  
我都时常是几个月才上线一次……  
但是吧，但是吧，双飞组还是割舍不掉的。  
我太喜欢她们了，我甚至都说不清楚为什么了，就是那种，  
看着她们恩恩爱爱酱酱酿酿自己就特别高兴。  
#  
已经好久没产粮了，车技生疏了，不过能把这个设想写完我还是很开心的。  
其实就是两人聚少离多，所以每次见面都恨不能在床上厮混到昏天黑地的感觉。  
做到精疲力尽，一滴都没有才罢休，不然无法熬过漫长的别离啊。  
安吉拉比法芮尔更害怕，因为医疗队员存活率再怎么说也比前线战士高。  
所以她什么也苛求不了，只希望法芮尔不要死。  
她还想和她一起做好多事，所以法芮尔一定不要死。  
#  
盛着咖啡的白色马克杯，就是心里装着中尉的医生呀。  
之前还想加个盛了牛奶的黑色马克杯，后来一想太刻意就算了。  
某种程度上，咖啡就是法芮尔还安在的证明吧。  
#  
我们下一份粮再见。  
哦对，白色情人节快乐~


End file.
